


Workplace relations

by devera



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devera/pseuds/devera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gojyo's job is to keep the company owner happy, and Gojyo is <i>very</i> good at his job, so long as it's within policy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workplace relations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the springkinkmeme with some of the unbeta'd mistakes fixed up and a few things I didn't like rewritten a bit. 
> 
> **Original prompt:** Saiyuki, Hakkai/Gojyo. Company president Hakkai has his way with his attractive male secretary, Gojyo.

Gojyo was good at his job and he usually didn't crack under pressure. After all, that was a P.A.'s job - dealing with pressure, applying pressure and redirecting pressure elsewhere. He kind of looked at it like being on the front lines, or working as a field General or something. People wanted to get to his boss, they had to go through him first, and they had to be good or they were toast.

So, when said boss, one Hakkai Cho, actually started looking stressed two and a half months in, before Gojyo was even off probation, he knew there was something wrong. Because Cho did not do stressed. Period. He was as calm, as moderated, as well mannered and quietly controlled as Gojyo had ever known anyone to be. Of course, he was also a scary, ruthless son of a bitch who took no prisoners, but Gojyo had a hard time disliking him for that. Guy didn't get to where Cho was because he played nice and bent over backwards for every asshole that came along. And he was a good guy to work for, as shit like that went. Paid well, great benefits, and he only demanded that Gojyo do absolutely nothing to compromise the business or the people in it. Hardly unreasonable expectations and Gojyo was finding he was pretty happy, all things considered.

Of course, that was before Cho started looking like he wasn't sleeping, and Gojyo organized his calendar, so he knew exactly how much sleep Cho was supposed to be getting. Clearly, there was something Gojyo wasn't doing because his job, as already established, was to make sure whatever shit Cho had to deal with, it was important enough to warrant his time and if he was looking like that, then something was slipping through the defensive line.

The only thing was, Gojyo was pretty sure he was doing a fucking brilliant job, and he wasn't just going by his own reckoning on this so he was fucked if he knew what was going on. And once he'd reached that conclusion, there was only one thing for it. Cho might be where he was because he took no prisoners, but Gojyo was where he was because he was a problem solver, and this problem needed a head-on solution.

"Okay," he said, after he'd rattled off tomorrow's itinerary while Cho sat behind his desk and stared out the window beside him. "What the hell is going on?"

"I'm sorry?" Cho said, but it didn't sound like 'I'm sorry, say that again, and I'll have your balls for breakfast', so Gojyo kept going.

"Something's wrong," he pointed out reasonably. "Now, either I'm not nearly as good as I think I am - which, let's face it, is not actually all that likely - or there's personal shit you're dealing with, and if that's the case, I'm cancelling your afternoon so you can go and damn well deal with it."

Cho turned his head back and stared at Gojyo a minute and for not the first - or even the hundredth - time since Gojyo had started working for the guy, he found his heart rate hiking just that little bit higher. It might have had something to do with the fact that he was a pretty good looking guy - expensively dressed, perfectly groomed, with unbelievably smooth looking skin, a wide mouth and the greenest eyes Gojyo had ever seen. Of course, it could have just as easily been because Gojyo normally hit on almost anything that walked upright, but even a year of celibacy didn't account for the way his hands went a bit clammy whenever he had Cho's complete and undivided attention.

"Ah," Cho said after a moment, almost sounding a little embarrassed.

"So, it's personal, huh?" Gojyo guessed. "Family?"

Cho frowned a little. "Oh, no. Never that."

"Right," Gojyo said. Fuck knew about the guy's family. He'd been told pretty clearly back in the selection process that no-one knew about it and it was supposed to stay that way and he could respect that. He didn't much like to talk about his family either. "So, someone you're seeing then. Didn't realize you were, but, hey, not necessarily my business. Okay. So I'll cancel your three and five and book you in at Jean-Georges for six… no, seven. Get your… Anderson & Sheppard pressed, yeah, that's nice, that one. Limo, oh, and maybe pre-drinks down at Future Perfect? Yeah. And I don't want to see you back in the office until Monday. I don't care how it turns out. I'll check, too, you know."

Cho regarded him with thinly veiled amusement for a moment when he finally stopped. "I fail to see how you could enforce such an order," he pointed out but Gojyo just arched an eyebrow at him.

"I got my ways," he said loftily, trying not to smile and spoil the effect. "Pray you never find out."

"I consider myself warned," Cho replied, with the first smile Gojyo had actually seen all week. It lasted about three seconds, and then kind of died, leaving the impression of its remains on Cho's handsome face. "But dinner reservations won't be necessary. This is going to... well, sound ridiculous I suppose, but I'm afraid the object of my affections isn't exactly... aware of my feelings."

Gojyo's mouth gaped for a moment. "No way," he breathed. "You're _crushing_ on someone?"

"Oh, yes," Cho said calmly. "Most definitely."

"Aw..." Gojyo crowed, and then sprung forward and threw himself into the chair opposite Cho's desk. "That's great! Tell me who! Oh my God. Not that blond chick you were meeting with last week?! Man, she was a looker and everything, but you'd have to like 'em mean." And then Gojyo heard what was coming out of his mouth and stopped talking so abruptly he actually coughed. "Err… I mean, well…"

He must have looked hilarious with that kind of egg on his face, or maybe the idea of getting with the blonde really was funny, because either way Cho laughed. Actually out loud. Gojyo wasn't sure he'd ever heard him do that before.

"It's certainly not her," he said, laughter still in his eyes. "Wrong gender, for a start."

Gojyo heard the words, but for a second they didn't make a whole lot of sense. And then suddenly they did.

"Wow," he breathed, and wondered if the blood rushing to his head would actually make him smarter for a couple of seconds. "You're – Wow. Really?"

"Yes. It doesn't bother you?"

"You're kidding, right? You've run my background check."

"Ah. Well, yes, I have."

"There you go then." Gojyo couldn't stop smiling, because holy shit, Hakkai Cho crushing on someone – on a _guy_. He wondered who he was. Fuck, he'd want to be the bee's god damn knees to turn this guy's head. "Right, well," he sighed, and pushed himself to his feet to look down at Cho still sitting there in his high backed, incredibly expensive Italian leather chair. "I can hire, book, rent or buy you just about anything under the sun, but I can't hook you up. Not that, well, I can't. Just that I _won't_."

Now it was Cho's turn to arch an eyebrow. "Won't?" he repeated. "I don't believe I've ever heard you tell me that before, Mister Sha."

It sounded like a challenge, or maybe a death threat. Gojyo just shrugged and clutched his planner closer to his chest. "Nothing personal, Mister Cho. It's just that, well, you wanna win someone, it's gotta be you doing the winning. Otherwise, what's the point? Cards I picked, gifts I bought. I'll take 'em out to dinner and kiss 'em good night for you too, if that's the way you want it."

"That's a very good point," Cho conceded, and he was smiling a strangely private smile. Probably thinking of how he was going to wine and dine his dream guy.

"So, now that's settled, I'm still cancelling your afternoon." With that Gojyo turned, stepped out from in front of the chair and made a b-line for the door.

"That really won't be necessary, Gojyo," Cho called, and he either sounded amused or worried; it was a little hard to tell.

"Too late!" Gojyo called back over his shoulder. "Can't hear you. Little me-time will do you some good, anyway."

And before Cho could say anything more, Gojyo was out the door, down the hall and back at his desk, and that was one problem solved.

Thing was, now he had another; because he was going to find the guy Hakkai Cho was sweet on, and then he was going to make him disappear so thoroughly they wouldn't even find a body.

+++++++++++

Gojyo was still working on that when Monday morning found him walking in to his office to the most enormous bunch of flowers he'd ever seen on his desk. Actually the flowers had kind of staged an _invasion_ of his desk. He stared a moment and then went back out and quizzed Sonny about it. The kid just shrugged and said they'd been delivered. There was no note, no florist, nothing. At least they weren't red. Gojyo kind of fucking hated red flowers.

He spent the next hour breaking them up into smaller bunches and delivering them around to all the office staff with a smile. He even took some to Cho.

"How was your long weekend off?" he asked as he came in through the door with the flowers in his arm.

Cho looked up and blinked, his mouth hanging open for a second. "It was… fine. I read a book. It actually had nothing to do with work whatsoever."

"Good for you," Gojyo said in approval, and put the flowers in their vase on the sideboard next to the window. "Someone sent me flowers this morning," he explained, since Cho was still staring at him and for some completely inexplicable reason it was making Gojyo blush, god damn it. "There were so many, I thought I'd just divide them up and share the love. What do you think?"

"That’s quite…admirable of you. Don't you like them?"

Gojyo smiled, mostly to himself and brushed his fingers across some of the petals. "No. Actually, they're really amazing." And then he had a thought. "Christ, I hope they're not from Li."

"Li?"

"Eh, we kind of broke up last year."

"Kind of?"

Gojyo shrugged. "Well, you know, I saw it as a break up; he saw it more as a break, as in when he eventually decides to come back like he always does, he's gonna be surprised to find me not there."

"I see," Cho intoned. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. He was an – Uh, anyway, it can't be him. He would never have done something like send me flowers. He'd probably would have just turned up with a six pack and a box of -" He'd about to say rubbers, but there was some things you probably shouldn't say to your boss, even if he was gay. "Chocolates."

"I see," Cho said again, more slowly this time, so perhaps he'd heard it anyway.

"Oh, look, it's almost time for your nine o'clock!" Gojyo said quickly. "Better go do what you pay me for."

Just because he was out of that office before Cho could say anything else absolutely did not mean he was running or anything. What was there to run from, after all?

+++++++++++

Okay, answer to that? Maybe a stalker. This was getting ridiculous.

"It's got to stop," Gojyo complained to Sonny about three weeks down the track. First the flowers, then chocolates, then a bottle of wine – decent but not hideously expensive – then things that were more personal; a book, a DVD, his favorite cologne. Not every day mind, but often enough. And he still had no idea who it was, but it absolutely had to be someone who knew him, someone he worked with or something.

"Why?" Sonny wanted to know, shutting down his computer and packing up his shit while Gojyo paced back and forth in front of his desk in a fit of nervous energy. "You don't like it? Doesn't seem like that to me."

"That's not the point!" Gojyo objected, and felt his face heating. "I mean, this isn't… isn't…"

"Isn't what?" Sonny asked, standing up and scooping his coat up off the hook behind him.

"Do I _look_ like Julia Roberts to you?!"

Sonny looked at him. The kid was literal like that. "No. Although, you kind of got her hair."

"Fuck you," Gojyo sniffed. "I can't believe you're not seeing the wrong in this."

"Look, Gojyo," Sonny sighed, and shrugged into his coat. He was smiling though, kind of like he found the whole thing utterly entertaining. "You've been here, what, almost five months? You've charmed just about every living thing in the building, including the security guard's dog. You're handsome, smart, single, and by your own admission, you don't mind playing for either team. I can't believe you're getting so freaked out by the idea that someone might actually like you. What's not to like?"

Gojyo stopped and stared at the kid, mouth gaping. "You know," he said after a second. "I think that's just about the nicest thing anyone's ever said to me. Hey, it's not _you_ , is it?"

Sonny rolled his eyes. "No, it's not me," he said patiently, like Gojyo was stupid or something. "If it had been me I would have just asked you home and fed you dumplings."

Gojyo gaped again for entirely different reasons. "Dumplings," he repeated blankly. Sometimes he just did not get this kid at all.

"Good dumplings are a lot like good sex," Sonny said sagely and Gojyo kind of felt like their conversation was slipping off the rails a bit.

"Ohhhkay. If you say so. Think I'll just stick to the conventional mechanics."

"Yeah," Sonny agreed. "If you can find out who your stalker is. Want me to wait and walk you down to your car?"

That actually said seriously, and it really hadn't crossed Gojyo's mind to be genuinely worried before. "Nah," he sighed. "Nah, you go. I gotta go sort out Cho for tomorrow before I get outta here. See you later."

"Sure," Sonny said agreeably. "You need me though, you use my number, okay? Seriously, Gojyo."

"Okay, okay," Gojyo assured, and it was kind of… well, sweet, actually. Kid didn't act like much really registered with him, except for food, but he was actually pretty cluey. He was also built a little like a brick shithouse. Gojyo felt sorry for the guy who gave the kid a reason to get busy, because odds were, Sonny would be the only one to walk away when it was over. He watched the kid leave feeling a little better about things, like he had a S.W.A.T team as back up if whatever the hell was going on here really did turn to shit, or if his mystery admirer really _was_ Ban.

He was thinking about that when he slipped into Cho's office, quietly because the guy was standing with his back to the door, talking on the phone and he didn't like to be disturbed for any reason when he was on the phone, not even for a fucking earthquake. Seriously. Gojyo had heard the stories.

"No, not red," Cho was saying. "Yes, that will be fine. No, no note. Just make sure it's here on time. Security will let you in. Yes, alright. Good bye."

It wasn't until Cho hung up and turned and saw him standing there, wasn't actually until Gojyo _recognized_ the expression on his face that he actually _heard_ what Cho had been saying.

"Oh my God, it's _you_!" he cried, making the flash jump from point A to point Z, and Cho looked back guilty and it was as good as a confession.

"Ah," Cho said awkwardly. "Well, yes, I suppose it is."

"You suppose?!" Gojyo repeated but he couldn't wrap his brain around it. Cho was… Cho was the one who… Fucking _hell_.

"I was going to tell you," Cho explained, and came around the side of the desk and Gojyo jumped like he'd stepped on a trip wire or something, turned around and threw himself back out the door.

He was at his desk grabbing his coat and his bag and not thinking, not thinking about all of the things Cho had bought him over the last three weeks - how Gojyo had shared them around with people, the chocolates, the flowers, the wine, how he'd _poured Cho a glass_ and taken it in after work one night and how they'd sat together for a while and talked about things that weren't work or business or their respective pasts – when Cho caught up with him.

"Gojyo. Oh, dear. You're upset."

Gojyo couldn't _believe_ it. "Of course I'm _upset_! What the hell did you expect?! I suppose you thought it was funny? Your idea of a joke. Or was it a _lesson_? Mind my own damn business, is that it? All this time, I was… I was…" He had to stop, before he said he didn't even know what. "And you just sat back and watched, and let me make a complete fool of myself and -"

"No, of course I –"

"Let me think you liked someone! Asked me about what to fucking _get_ them and where to take them and, and, the whole time you were… it was…"

"Gojyo," Cho said firmly and Gojyo's hands were shaking and he couldn't remember what he was doing anymore and he hadn't been this hurt in… he didn't remember; maybe since his mom had left him.

"Gojyo," Cho said again.

"Fuck," Gojyo said, and breathed deep, trying to get himself back under control. "Resignation will be on your desk in the morning, Mister Cho," he promised, laughing as something occurred to him. "I'll have it delivered. How's that sound?"

"Gojyo, you're right of course, and I deserve that, I really do. But I'm afraid you're missing the point."

"No, I'm pretty sure I'm not."

"I beg," Cho said with chill politeness, "to differ."

He wasn't quite so polite when he grabbed Gojyo's arm, jerked him around, pushed him back up against his desk and kissed him.

Gojyo almost – almost – hauled back and smacked him, except Cho grabbed his apparently moving hand and suddenly made this noise, like nothing Gojyo had ever heard before from him, nothing he'd heard from any guy in fact, a note of desperate relief like Gojyo was the one thing - the lifeline, the oasis, the boat on the horizon – that he had honestly never expected to have. The sound cut through Gojyo like a blow, something echoing deep down, and then somehow his arms were around Cho's shoulders and he was kissing him back, opening his mouth and pulling on Cho's tongue and swallowing his moan and spreading his legs as Cho rocked into him and the kiss went on and on and on.

"Fuck," Gojyo said again, when he finally could.

"I… I apologize," Cho was saying, his face buried against Gojyo's shoulder for a second while they both tried to get their breath back. "Your… resignation will of course… I'm sorry. Just… give me a moment here."

Gojyo could not believe it. A minute ago, he'd felt like the biggest idiot imaginable. Now he was pretty sure Hakkai Cho had that so well covered, Gojyo didn't even need to apply.

"Take your time," Gojyo said, and Cho lifted his head to stare at him. "You're actually worse at this than I am, aren't you?" And it was true. Gojyo had about four weeks worth of evidence to prove it.

"Worse at…" Cho blinked. He looked so blank Gojyo rolled his eyes then leaned in and kissed him again.

"Oh," Cho said softly. " _Oh_."

"Yeah, 'oh', you moron," Gojyo mumbled, but this kissing thing was pretty good and he wasn't all that interested in stopping to talk.

"Oh, you…" Cho said, and his hands clenched on Gojyo's sides and his hips rocked against Gojyo's again, and again, and his cock, warm and hard and in no way hidden by his designer trousers, pressed into the crease of Gojyo's leg, giving Gojyo all sorts of ideas, like all those gifts, all those moments shared with Cho, all that time spent telling himself his boss was off limits no matter how hot he was had been sealed up tight and the feel of Cho hard and wanting against him was enough to just blow the pressure clean open.

"Fuck," Gojyo gasped, dragging Cho closer and throwing his head back to give Cho all the access he wanted to his throat. "Quick. Policy on inter-office affairs."

"None of my business," Cho panted, and his hands were on Gojyo's ass, squeezing and most likely getting crushed against the desk but he didn't seem to actually care. "Unless they get caught and embarrass the company. Or can't conduct themselves civilly during office hours."

Gojyo cracked an eye open and looked at the clock. "Okay, great. Because it's way after office hours." And he reached for Cho's fly.

"What are you…" Cho gasped, but Gojyo gave him a little shove back.

"Doing? As your Personal Assistant, Mister Cho, it is my responsibility to make sure you know what's going on." Gojyo grinned at him and slid his hands into his open slacks. "So, at eight ten, I'll be blowing you. Then at about eight fifteen, assuming you can manage that long, you're going to fuck me over the desk. Reckon that's your last appointment of the day, so feel free to take your time."

"Oh my God," Cho said fervently, and leaned forward again to kiss him almost sweetly this time. Gojyo kissed him back while he pulled Cho's cock out of his boxers and gave him a couple of good long strokes until he shuddered and sighed his name.

"So if you don't mind," Gojyo added, "while I get busy here, lift my wallet and dig for a condom, yeah?" He waited until Cho did exactly that, and then promptly wriggled his way to his knees on the floor and put his mouth around Cho's cock.

It was every bit as beautiful as he'd never let himself imagine it to be, thick and graceful, hot and heavy on Gojyo's tongue. Cho shivered and said his name and gently touched his head like he still somehow couldn't believe this was happening when Gojyo sealed his lips around it and started sucking, and Gojyo almost couldn't believe it either. But it was happening, oh, god, it was, and just the taste of Cho made Gojyo want more, want it all, every impossible thing, the flowers, the romance, the works. And the fucking. Christ, he really wanted to be fucked. Maybe they could forget his itinerary and Cho could just fuck his mouth until he came. Then Gojyo would lie himself down on his desk, spread himself out and jerk off while Cho watched, until he came all over himself.

"Gojyo! Enough!" Cho said harshly, about three minutes ahead of schedule. He reached down and grabbed Gojyo's arm and hauled him up and kissed him some more, hard and deep, his tongue spiking into Gojyo's mouth, his wet cock pressing into Gojyo's stomach ruining his two hundred dollar shirt, and Gojyo just moaned and let him because it was really fucking good. Cho really wanted this, really wanted him. Fuck, maybe he even really _liked_ him. Gojyo wasn't sure he could trust it. When in his life had anyone actually liked him for him? But God, it was really fucking nice, after almost a month of mysterious gifts and the moments they'd had together to just let himself believe it. Probably he'd regret it later, probably reality would set in and Cho would fire him, but right now, he didn't care, not in the slightest.

"Okay," he panted. "Okay, seriously, come on." He unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly and started pushing the whole lot down over his hips when Cho put his hand on his belly under his shirt and grinned.

"You did say," he said lowly, "eight fifteen."

Gojyo blinked, wondering what he was talking about and then realized and glanced at the clock.

"You want to wait another minute?" Which was funny really, considering how cliché it sounded.

"You're right, I suppose," Cho sighed, caressing his stomach and gazing down on Gojyo's cock springing out above his waistband. "As always. However, I am still the boss here."

Gojyo laughed. "Did I ever say otherwise? Okay, you're the boss. Want me to cancel that last appointment?" But he was joking, because he was pretty sure that wasn't an option.

"Perhaps just a… rearrangement," Cho suggested, and then grabbed him again – not that Gojyo was hating this whole grabbing thing he had going on – and shoved him around and pushed him face down over the desk.

"Fuck," Gojyo gasped, pushing shit out of his way, ignoring whatever crashed to the floor – hopefully not his laptop - as his heart rate hiked into triple time. "Oh, fuck, _yeah_."

"Glad you approve," Cho said wryly, holding him down with one hand on the back of his neck and pressing his hips against Gojyo's ass while he pulled the back of Gojyo's trousers down to his thighs. Then his fingers, and he must have somehow gotten at the small amount of lube in the pack, were sliding into Gojyo and Gojyo shivered and spread his legs and tried to wiggle his pants down further so they fell far enough that he could kick them off.

"You could say that," he gasped, then jerked when Cho's fingers hit his prostate with scary accuracy. "Oh my fucking God. I'm ready. I'm seriously ready. Fuck me already."

"In a moment," Cho said, and it sounded like he was smiling, although he was also breathing pretty heavy back there, and his fingers were moving and stretching and sliding and making Gojyo jerk on every second push. "You have to understand, the key to being successful is not letting anyone or anything push you into premature action."

Gojyo moaned and tried to thrust back. "There's going to be premature action here if you don't hurry up!"

"Of course," Cho amended, and his fingers slid out only to be replaced by the hot, blunt head of his cock. "Sometimes action is the only right response."

True to his word, he wasn't slow about breaching Gojyo, just steady, certain, confident like he already owned Gojyo's body, and Gojyo moaned and tried to squirm and clawed at the desk and panted and took it until Cho was fully seated. Then Cho leaned over, pushed Gojyo's hair out of the way, pressed a kiss to the back of Gojyo's neck, straightened up again and got on with the fucking.

And Christ, if he did business like he fucked, no wonder he was master of all he surveyed. Gojyo was gasping within about maybe half a minute, moaning in about two. Pleasure was singing in his nerves, arcing up his spine. Sweat was dampening his shirt and the backs of his legs and blood was pounding in his head. Each thrust pushed him into the desk, so every time he had to scrabble back to find better purchase. And fuck, he wanted to come; he wanted to come with Hakkai Cho pounding into him like that; Hakkai Cho, normally so polite, so well kept, so in control, fucking him like he wanted Gojyo to be able to _taste_ it and it was so unbelievably good. Gojyo just wanted him to go crazy, to totally lose it, so all day, all fucking week, Gojyo would be able to feel it, would never be able to forget it.

But Gojyo was going a little crazy himself. He didn't even realize he was twisting to try and get a hand around his own dick until Cho said, "Ah, no," in that mild way he had and caught his arm and pulled it up around his back and pinned it there, and then just kept on fucking him.

"Fuck," Gojyo swore, his balls drawing up in preparation for what felt like the orgasm of the fucking _year_. "Oh, God. Please."

"You did say," Cho panted, leaning down again so that Gojyo's arm was trapped behind him between them and he was speaking against Gojyo's ear. "That I could take my time."

"I," Gojyo gasped. "Did, yeah. But now I..."

"Now you what? You can't possibly be having second thoughts now."

"No," Gojyo agreed. "Just, fuck, come in me. I want you to come in me. Fuck. Come on."

Cho moaned at that, and his grip on Gojyo's hips, the sharp jab of his thrust, was even harsher then.

"Condom," he gasped, and Gojyo laughed, air being pushed from his lungs, because of course, the condom.

"Then later," he moaned. "We'll get a – nnngh – health clear. Let you do anything you want to me, God, _please_."

"Gojyo," Cho moaned again, a harsh, unbelieving sound and slid his hand around Gojyo's hips, wrapped his fist around Gojyo's cock and stripped it once, twice, while he jerked into Gojyo hard and Gojyo arched and met it and his orgasm surged up and slammed into him, blinding pulses that left him weak and gasping, twitching on the desk while Cho shoved into him once more and then groaned low and savage, his hips grinding his orgasm into Gojyo while Gojyo blinked and shivered and panted and wondered whether tomorrow, he'd ever be able to look at his desk the same way again.

"Oh my God," Gojyo said shakily when he'd regained enough of his motor skills. "Holy shit."

Cho hummed in agreement, and set about carefully letting Gojyo move again, releasing his arm, lifting off him and gingerly sliding out, and Gojyo thought about maybe just collapsing on the floor for a while. But then he heard a strange noise. Sounded like a door opening. He blinked his eyes open, and if that was the cleaner, they were going to have some tricky explaining to do, except when he pushed himself painfully up off the desk, it definitely wasn't the cleaner.

Hakkai Cho was gone.

"What the _fuck_?" Gojyo said into the empty room. Suddenly, he was pissed all over again. Seriously, Cho hadn't just _done_ that, fucked him and just _gone_? Oh, there was no way – no _way_ – Gojyo was letting him get away with that. He bent down, wincing, and wrenched up is his trousers, then slammed out of his office, stalked down the hall, banged Cho's door open… And stopped.

"Uh, Mister Cho?"

Cho was sitting on his sofa, clothes more or less in order again, elbows resting on his knees and his head in his hands. As soon as Gojyo spoke, he laughed, a little hysterically maybe.

"After that I think you can call me Hakkai, Gojyo," he said bleakly and Gojyo blinked and came a couple of cautious steps into the room.

"Okay," he agreed softly. "Hakkai. What's up?"

"What's up?" Cho repeated, speaking at the floor between his feet. "Well, where do I start? I think I just stalked and seduced one of the best employees I've ever had, broke about every single legislative act regarding workplace relations I know and I'm possibly desperately in love, without actually really understanding how it even happened."

"Hey," Gojyo started, taking another few steps closer. "Hey, I mean, it's not like I –" And then, again, he actually _heard_ what Cho had said. "You're… in love? With me?"

Cho raised his head and looked at him, and the look on his face didn't look a lot like love to Gojyo. It looked more like he was dying, which in fact proved he was telling the truth, because Gojyo had never known love to feel like anything other than the way he imagined dying would feel.

"Yes," Cho said, unnecessarily. "So, I'll understand if you… if you…"

"Show up for work in the morning as usual?" Gojyo finished primly. "Good. Because you've got an eight o'clock appointment with that prick from Research and Development remember, and if he smells blood in the water, so to speak, he'll be at your throat faster than you can say Bunny Experiments. Maybe we should get you home, yeah? I'll call for the car. Maybe even grab some food on the way. You like that Chinese place on Yu Yuan Road, right? The stewed pork and the vegetables in chili sauce? I'll give them a call."

"What? Gojyo?" Cho breathed. "What are you…"

Gojyo walked over to Cho's desk and picked up the phone, dialed the number and glance back over at Cho while it was ringing at the other end.

"What's it look like, Boss?" he said, and smiled. "I'm ordering for two. Oh hey, yeah, hi. I'd like to order some take away…"


End file.
